What's your number?
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lovina wasn't the most eager person when it came to her job. The tips were ok and the customers were ok, but the shit got boring after a while. But a handsome green eyed customer comes into the shop, which makes her day. Spamano, Female South ItalyxSpain, Hetero, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Tsundere South italy, Seme Spain


**Everyone has worked a shitty job at some point in their life that they can't stand**

 **Lovina is simply acting as the spirit animal for this moment**

 **But at least Toni makes her day**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Lovina stood quietly at the counter, an irritable look on her face as she stared into oblivion. Wondering what the hell she was still doing here despite there barely being a single person in the place. Wasting her day in a coffee shop when she could be doing anything else in this moment. But she needed the money to pay the rent so she tolerated it.

Besides, given her charming personality and ability to draw in customers because of her looks. She made the most of it and decided to keep at it until she found a better job later on. Its not like she wanted to be a Barista for the rest of her life after all, she had dreams and goals the same as anyone after all. But for now she was working an affordable job.

It was one of those quiet days that made everything boring and so much slower. Having to find anything and everything to do, just so she had something to do until her shift ended. Slow shifts were the worst because everything seemed to drag on and the shift seemed never ending. Wondering why the hell she was even here, having better things to do.

In all honesty, she was tempted to take a siesta around the back. However, her boss would scold her if she did such a thing. Calling her careless, saying how customers would be ignored or something could be stolen. He was such an annoying old git, he fucked off to do god knows what while she was stuck here. In order to pass the time and settle her mood, she had found ways to entertain herself.

Doodling on her note pad, paper napkins etc. Snacking on the sample chocolate for customers to try in order to tame her mood. Its not like she had anything better to do after all. The place was dead and you could hear the tap dripping or a pin drop in the background, the silence in the place deafening. Driving her slowly insane as the minutes passed.

She thought more people would want coffee during this time of day. Getting their quick boost of caffeine to get them through the rest of their day. Most of them being students, or office workers. Desperate for their fix during their breaks, eager to perk themselves up after being forced to wake up at an ungodly hour for employment or education.

Quite possibly her usual customers were on their shifts or in college classes right now which would explain the quiet. Classes fluctuated between afternoons, nights and mornings after all, rough but that's the way things were. She could only hope that later on there was a rush, so things would pick up.

As soon as she though this, the front door to the café opened taking her by surprise. However, she perked up compared to her depleted form that she had been into earlier because of the quiet. Glad she would have someone to make brief conversation with even if it wasn't for very long. Anything to make her day better than it was.

Finally, someone had come into the café, so she could temporarily ease her boredom. However, upon spotting the customer she felt her heart skip a beat. Having not expected what she saw. Thinking it would be some old lady or a mother and her child or something. Not the person who stepped through the front door and stood before her.

He was really handsome, like model handsome. Lightly tanned skin, dark green eyes, soft wavy-ish brown hair as well as a muscular physique underneath the clothes that he was wearing. Though she was currently single by personal choice, this guy was insanely her type. Utter perfection in every sense of the word. Feeling her heart starting to heat up upon seeing his face.

While she was in a daze, the same guy approached the counter wearing a smile that made her heart flutter. His smile as bright as the sunshine, almost blinding in a sense. Making her blush manically as a reaction to his natural charms. Though she wasn't exactly comforted by how happy he was, having never met such a positive person.

" _How can someone be so happy? Is he stupid?"_ she wondered to herself. Even on a good day some people still were capable of acting negative. It was a normal human response. However, she tried to act happy and normal despite the fact she was internally panicking about how someone attractive came into such a small place.

"Hola chica, Can I get a coffee please" he replied flirtatiously. He wondered if she was lonely, it would explain why she had looked so miserable before he had come in.

Lovina felt her cheeks redden further, had this guy just called her cute? Was he an idiot? She smelled like coffee and was covered with stains from spills and other crap earlier in the day. Either he was blind or he was just messing with her, either way that didn't make her feel any better about the situation she was currently in.

She then folded her arms defiantly, giving an intimidating air. Trying to remain professional despite her flustered state. Hoping he would back off and not try anything funny. "Si, anything specific?" she asked sternly. They had all sorts here, latte's, cappuccino's etc. There were a million to choose from so he could mean anything.

The guy blinked at her comment then he himself blushed. Suddenly becoming awkward compared to his casual and calm appearance earlier. Realizing he hadn't been clear on his order. "Cappucino please, chica" he replied apologetically. He felt bad for causing her trouble, even though she wasn't busy. From the looks at her, she had obviously had a rough morning.

Lovina blushed at his flirtatious comment and took the order. For a customer, he certainly was was used to handling stupid comments before, but nothing like that. However, as she went to take care of his coffee, she could still feel his eyes on her. Burning into her back as if they were knives or she was invisible to him.

Feeling embarrassed at being watched, as though she was naked, and he could see through her. Unable to hide from him, as though his eyes may follow her wherever she went. Prepping the coffee as he continued to watch her as if she was entertainment. Wondering why he had nothing better to do but watch a grumpy barista in a stained uniform.

She then put the coffee in a cup, her cheeks still red as she tried to avert eye contact. Wanting to get this over and done with before her temper got the better of her, putting her in trouble with her boss. Having never been in such an awkward situation since she was a child. Wanting to get this over and done with quickly.

As she passed him the coffee, he smiled gratefully at her. Though she was a stubborn one, she was very cute indeed. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was so unhappy. "Gracias Lovi" he replied playfully. Having read her name tag while she had been busy sulking and taking his order. Wanting to know more about her.

Lovina blushed upon hearing him speak to her so familiarly. She hadn't told him her name the entire time he had been here. However, he had probably read the name tag on her shirt. As he began to leave, she took the money he left on the counter. However, upon picking it up she found a piece of paper on it. She then opened the note and her face coloured with embarrassment.

 _Call me chica xxx (Number)-Toni_

Had he just? Did he just? She then looked up at him in utter shock her cheeks still bright red. Unable to believe that this was actually happening, wondering if this was a joke. Did this guy really find her attractive despite her stained uniform? She didn't know whether to be confused or happy about any of this.

Toni smiled at her playfully and winked at her before exiting with his coffee. Glad he had made her day better and hoped to see her again soon. If it meant he could gaze into those pretty green eyes of her again, it was worth it.


End file.
